Seeing Past My Walls
by BridgeToReality
Summary: It's funny how things can change when you least expect it. One minute you feel like it'll always be there, but the next second, it's all just...gone. Beca realized that. And it's the reason she created her walls in the first place. Events that will unravel in Beca's college experience will lead her to asking herself this one simple question: Is it time to let those walls down?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pitch Perfect. **

* * *

Beca Mitchell isn't your average girl. She grew up with divorced parents, her father walked out on her at the age of 13, but after that moment, she no longer cared for her father. But Beca did everything for her mother. Her mother is the reason she discovered music. Her mother was the only one there for her. And Beca would always be there for her mother. But it's funny how things can change when you least expect it. One minute you feel like it'll always be there, but the next second, it's all just...gone. And that's what Beca realized several years back: everything can be taken away in an instant.

* * *

_2009:_

_"Hi sweetie, I just arrived at the airport. I left dinner in the fridge." Beca's mom states through the phone. _

_"I know, mom." She chuckles, "You've told me four times already. I'll be fine mom, don't worry. It's only a weekend. It's not like I'm going to starve or anything. I mean, you practically made food to last me at least two weeks. Plus if anything happens, I'll just cook." Beca laughs through the phone. _

_"You're growing up. You're already turning 16 soon, which means 'someone's' getting their license! Next thing I know you'll be going on your first date, or losing your virginity at prom-" _

_"Mom, gross." Beca shudders. "That was a test, you should be disgusted by that." Her mom laughs and Beca rolls her eyes._

_"It's like I can feel you rolling your eyes at me right now." Her mom states, which makes Beca laugh. The duo talk for an hour, while her mom waits for her flight._

_"Mom, can I ask you something?" Beca suddenly asks. "Bec, you can come to for anything, I'm always here remember?" Beca smiles._

_She sighs before asking, "What if I like girls? I mean, I'm not saying I'm a lesbian or anything, but I've just been thinking a lot. And I don't know- things are different with them. Like-"_

_"As in you wanna...make out with their face kinda attracted or...?" _

_Beca's cheeks turned red, "God, this is so uncomfortable. Never mind, I should've never brou-" "Beca, no. I'm glad you're opening up to me about this. Listen, I want you to know that no matter who you choose to date, I'll still love you. You can date the ugliest boy or girl for all I care, I'll think your partner isn't that _attractive _but I'll accept you AND them. Just as long as they're disrespectful and not now. I don't need anyone taking my baby away from me yet." Beca groans into the phone._

_"Mom, I'm not a baby." "I know kid, I'm just messin with you. But don't be afraid to be yourself, alright baby girl? I will love you no matter who you are, and I always will. Remember that, okay? Now I gotta go. My flight is gonna board in a couple of minutes. I love you." _

_"I love you too, mom. Call me when your plane lands?" _

_"I will. Don't stay up late! Bye." Beca ends the call before laying on the couch, having the television on the news for her background noise while she drifts off to sleep._

_x-x-x_

_Four and a half hours later, Beca hears her phone vibrating on the coffee table. _

_**1 voicemail, 12 text messages, 3 missed calls.**_

_Beca takes a look at the callers and texts, Aunt Sam (her mother's sister), and Beca's grandparents. Beca was confused, she saw texts that said 'Beca where are you?' 'Beca I need you to pick up your phone right now.' And many more. The girl calls her Aunt, on the first ring, she immediately picks up._

_"Fucking christ. Where are you?" She says in between sobs. "What? I'm at home? W-why? Aunt Sam, what's wrong? What's going on?" Beca sat up from the couch._

_"Beca, just. I'll explain later, but right now. I'll be there to pick you up, so just grab your coat, and I'll- I'll be there soon." She ends the call running upstairs to grab her iPod, headphones, and dark red hoodie that her mom bought her with her initials written at the bottom corner. It became Beca's favorite sweater and she always had it with her. _

_As she's going down the stairs, she tries to call her mom, but it says her phone is no longer in service. Beca tries to call several more times._

_"Mom, why aren't you picking up?" Beca mutters to herself._

_She hears honking outside. Beca turns off the television, and locks the door to her house as she runs to her aunt's car. The drive was silent, other than her Aunt's cries. _

_"Where are we going?" "The airport." Beca is hoping that the worse case scenario in her head isn't becoming a reality. _

_"W-why?" Beca stutters, her hands gripping onto her hoodie._

_"One of the engine's on y-your mother's flight- it- it failed." Beca's face instantly became pale. Tears were brimming her vision. Beca's expression became unreadable and emotionless._

_"St- stop." Beca says. "What?" "Sto- stop the car. Stop the car!" Aunt Sam pulls off the highway, but before it can come to a full stop, Beca's running out of the car and vomits into the grass. Her aunt exits the car, to take her place next to her niece. _

_Beca couldn't feel anything at that moment. Sure, she felt the vomit burn her throat, but that burning sensation is what made told Beca this was no nightmare, it's reality. She screamed so hard and loud, she no longer cared letting her throat scratch. At that moment, Beca couldn't feel a thing._

* * *

2012:

"Look, honey. College is...it's great. You get to create memories here, I see it every day. You just have to give it a chance. You've been here, what, a month now? Do you have any friends?" Beca's father states.

"Kimmy Jin is my friend." Beca tries to save herself. "No." Her roommate responds in monotone. Beca shoots her an unknown death glare.

"You gotta get out there, Bec. You gotta try something." Warren says as he looks at Beca's mac.

"I got a job at the radio station." Beca defends. "Great, that place. Yeah, it's dark and dirty and has like, what, those three weirdos who work there?"

"Well, four now." Beca smirks.

"You gotta try something new Bec. Join one club on campus. And if, at the end of the year, you still don't want to be here, you still want to go off to LA and be P. Diddy, well then, you can quit college. And I will help you move to LA." Beca drops her head a little, her eyes become a little eye-wide with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Seriously?" "Yes, seriously. But I really need to see it Beca. This is college. Join in."

* * *

Beca walks into the Shower stalls, not noticing anyone in the room, because who really showers in the afternoon.

"_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up." _

Beca sings as she turns on her water, her voice becomes louder, no longer caring for no one is in the room.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. _

_Fire away fire away."_

Beca has no knowledge of a redhead slowly pulling her curtain open behind her with a perverted smirk.

"_Ricochet, you take your aim-" _"You CAN sing!" The redhead says.

Beca whips her body around, completely shocked that some random girl had THAT much confidence to intrude into her shower stall.

"DUDE!" Beca slams the curtain shut, only to be pulled open again by the attractive ginger.

"How high does your belt go?" "My what?" Beca backs up against the wall, her whole backside against the cold tiles. The girl shuts the water off. "Oh my god." She states, she realizes this stranger is the redhead from the activities booth.

"You were singing Titanium right?" Beca faces her back to Chloe. "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam." The ginger leans closer to whisper: "My lady jam."

"That's nice." Beca sarcastically says, resting her forehead on the tile. "Yeah, it really builds." She winks.

Beca scrunches her nose, "Gross." "Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude, NO! Get out!" "Not for that reason! I'm not leaving here until you sing so..." Chloe sighs.

Beca awkwardly turns around, covering her body as much as she can. The two harmonize, and for that small moment, everything felt safe for Beca. They smile at each other, and Beca doesn't even realize she discontinued covering herself. The redhead's eyes quickly gaze down for a moment, smirking a little at her view. Beca does the same, but unknowingly stares a little to long at the girl's chest, which didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. Beca becomes a little red, and her eyes avert to the ceiling.

"Relax, I'm pretty confident about...all this." The ginger says. Beca smirks a little, "You should be."

"Come to auditions tomorrow? It would really mean a lot to me." The girl unexpectedly begs.

"I don't- I can't-" "Don't you dare say you can't sing. Not after a performance like that. Come one, just try it?" The unnamed beauty pouts a little.

Suddenly Beca thought about her dad's words, _Join one club on campus._ Beca scoffed to herself, "Fine. I'll be there." The redhead smiles brightly, scrunching her nose, which Beca thought was absolutely adorable.

"Oh." Chloe says, grabbing the towel behind her and handing it to Beca. "I'm still...you know, showering." Beca silently says.

The situation became more uncomfortable for the brunette, when some frat boy walked in. "You have a lovely voice." He smirks.

"Thanks." _Is this guy serious?_ She thought. Several seconds later, the redhead and frat boy left the stalls. Beca couldn't believe what just happened, but she found herself laughing at her own dumb thoughts. _Of course you'd get annoyed with the boy in the room. What about the ginger who barged into your shower? _Beca thought, chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Beca got up early. She knew auditions were at 12 (she remembers from the flier), but she had to run a few errands. The girl moved over to her computer and saved her mix, she looked over to her roommate who was typing on her computer.

"Uh, hey. I won't be here for a while so...yeah. Just um...yeah." She trails off awkwardly. Kimmy Jin turns her head and looks at her with an expression that say 'do you think i care?' She turns back to her computer and continues typing.

Beca scoffs and leaved for the morning. She power walks to her Prius (Charlie - she named when she was 17) and starts the ignition. The girl drives to the small cafe that many students go to hangout or study. She enters the cozy area slightly filled with students. It wasn't loud or overpacked, and Beca was fond of the set up. _I should come here more often._ She thought.

"Can I um, just get a small coffee with cream and sugar, please?" Beca requests. The cashier takes her order and hands her the styrofoam cup of coffee, the taste is kinda crappy considering they added enough sugar to give the girl diabetes, but it'll have to do. Beca started to drive to her next destination: Barden Treatment Centre.

The girl was reluctant to attend, but she's been doing therapy ever since her mom's death, but the only reason she's attending these therapy sessions is because her Aunt Sam needs her to, the main reasoning is Aunt Sam is in Portland, while Beca's in Atlanta. Beca knows she isn't as depressed from when she was a year or two ago, but she can't call herself happy. She entered the building and saw several teens who weren't in 'the best shape', to say the least. And she was glad she's been better, at least when she socializes. But it isn't the therapy sessions she's been attending for years that's been helping her. It's the music. The only piece of her mother she really has left.

Beca sat in the waiting room for her appointment. She notices the few college students who's faces are tear-stained or have dark circles under their eyes. She looks down at her forearm, rubbing her thumb over her cricket tattoo.

* * *

_"Mom, I'm so bored. Can we do SOMETHING for once?" Beca states, plopping herself down on the couch next to her mom. She chuckles. It was her first her year of high school._

_"What have I told you before?" Her mom looks at her, taking her eyes off of her current book. _

_"Sweetie, find the music." Beca says in a mocking tone. Her mother rolls her eyes. "Now, find the music."_

_"But, that- that doesn't make any sense. You don't make any sense- ugh. c'mon." Beca groans which makes her mom slap her book onto Beca's forehead._

_"Ow!" Beca laughs. "Beca, do you think music is only in chords and melodies and songs?" Her mom states, Beca nods._

_The woman chuckles, "There's music everywhere, baby girl. You just have to find it."_

_"But- how?" "Just find it. You'll hear it when it comes." _

_Beca thought about her mother's words for a moment before setting off to her room, she was laying on her bed when she realized she was unknowingly tapping her fingers to a beat made by an unknown object. Beca sits up and looks around. Soon she looks toward her bedroom window and finds the producer: a cricket. _

_"There is music everywhere." Beca finally understood._

* * *

5 minutes later, a woman comes out. "Beca Mitchell?" She calls. Beca stands awkwardly. She enters the room and sits on the couch.

"So you're a freshmen at Barden? I'm Dr. Reynolds. Based on your records, which you probably know by now, you've been getting better? I don't understand why you need therapy now. But now that you're a legal adult, know that our information will be confidential. And we wouldn't need to discuss certain measures with a guardian unless you were getting worse."

The woman's voice was calming, at the same time very boring. "Worse? How?" Beca asks.

"Suicidal, drug or alcohol abuse. With your condition - it isn't necessary to have to become a resident at the treatment center." Beca nods.

"So tell me, I couldn't go into detail about your situation with your Aunt, but I know a synopsis. And she said you've had past...disorders?"

Beca tensed up, "Umm, yeah. I had bulimia and anorexia for a while ever since the- you know. But it's been better. I eat on a regular basis now. I feel like I've improved, in my opinion."

"That's good! In the past, did you ever try to...stop?" Beca shifted in her seat.

"Yeah, I tried. But I'd give up. And then I'd hate myself for doing so. But I needed to get at least a little better before I came out here?"

"And why is that?" Beca sighs, "My entire life after that moment- after all these disorders- after everything. My aunt was always there. Not that I'm not grateful, but I want her to trust me, that I can live on my own, I'm 1 for Christ sakes!" Beca huffs.

"Were there other disorders?" Beca looked down at her lap, "Depression and Insomnia. Those haven't initially gone away fully. But it isn't as severe as it was a year ago. I feel especially my insomnia has gone down quite a bit."

"Good, and all these disorders were caused by her death?" Those words were like a dagger stabbed through her heart. _Her death._ Beca replays.

The brunette nods. "Can you compare your- your hours of sleep on a daily basis, from now since the crash?"

Beca thinks for a moment, "For at least a year and a half after that night, I'd get 4 hours of sleep, max. Sometimes no sleep at all. That's when I started to eat less, I would go a week without eating. And if I had to eat, I'd just puke it all out. My aunt got me checked out at a hospital and they gave me a bunch of tests and asked me a bunch of questions. So that's when I found out about those disorders."

"Was there a reason your aunt just randomly decided to get you checked out? Did something happen, or did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her. Suicidal attempt. Another reason why I'm...here." Beca takes off her wristband and shows the woman her thick, deep, vertical scar.

After putting her bracelets back on, they talk for several minutes. Before Beca was asked to lay on the couch, close her eyes, and listen to the therapeutic music. _Just find the music._ Beca thinks.

* * *

The session ended in an hour and a half, Beca wasn't the most open person. And she didn't discuss a lot in these sessions, because she was never comfortable in therapy, no matter how long. She just talks about her life and what's been going on lately, her improvement, ets. She claims she's doing fine, and so far everyone has believed her. But behind her walls, nothing's ever changed. She never tells them how she feels. She doesn't tell anyone how she feels.

The brunette checks the time when she gets into her car. _12:38 pm. _"Shit." Beca mutters. She reverses out of the parking spot, and drives to the other side of campus. Beca got out the car and jogged but she had no idea where the auditions were held.

She walked up to a boy playing an acoustic, "Excuse me? Do you know the auditorium where the acapella group auditions are held?" He nods, smiling.

"Just keep walking and make a right into that music building. You'll see the double doors from there. Good luck!" He states as she jogs away.

Beca notices Fat Amy and other freshmen walk out the building. _Fuck I missed it._

"Amy!" "Hey shorty! You missed auditions, we had to sing Since You've Been Gone. I totally crushed it." The Australian states. Beca sighs, making her way through the crowd, and enters the side wing.

"Okay, that's everyone." She hears someone call out. But Beca gave her word, "You can do this." Beca says to herself, before looking through the doors.

"Oh wait, there's one more!" The redhead shouts, everyone's head snaps to the petite brunette awkwardly walking to the center of the stage.

"Hi... I uh, I didn't know we had to prepare that song." "Oh it's okay, sing whatever you want." She smiles brightly. Beca instantly thought of a song.

* * *

_"Hey baby girl! What's wrong?" Beca's mom says as the 8 year old groans, making her way to sit on her mom's lap. _

_"We have a school talent show coming up. But I don't know what to do." Beca groans. Her mom chuckles a __little, "You wanna learn something that'll blow EVERYBODY's minds away?" She whispers. Beca's face lit up and she instantly nodded._

_Her mom stood from the couch, grabbing two plastic cups. She slides the coffee table out of the way so her and her daughter could sit criss-cross apple sauce on the floor. _

_"Grandma taught me this when I was your age. I think it's time I teach you." Her mom places her cup upside down and does a rhythm, she sings an unfamiliar tune to Beca, but Beca thought it was the coolest thing in the world._

_When her mom finishes, Beca applauds loudly. The brunette's mom laughed. _

_"Okay so this is how you do it." _

_After an hour of teaching, Beca finally remembered the lyrics and the cup trick, and she squealed in excitement. "This is perfect! Thanks mommy!" She stands hugging the older woman. _

_"Anytime, dear."_

_In two days, Beca got in her mother's car with a grin when her mom picked her up from school._

_"Guess what mommy?" "What?" "I won the talent show!" Beca showed her the trophy, and her mom gave her a big hug. "I'm SUPER proud of you, baby. I knew you could do it. But just one question, why does this trophy look like it's missing a piece?"_

_Beca looked at the plastic object, which in fact was missing part of the whole trophy. _

_"There was this other girl, who was dancing. But she tripped and fell, she scraped her knee, and a lot of the kids laughed at her. I felt bad, so I gave her the other half. She deserved it, I think she did awesome!" Beca states with a grin. Her mom smiles down at her and kisses her forehead._

_"I'm proud of you, you know that? Now when daddy get's home from work, we're gonna go out tonight. To celebrate your SUPER AWESOME victory. Then we'll go to the playground, alright?"_

_Beca nodded, her smile becoming a bigger with every second that passed._

* * *

The brunette knelt on the stage, "Can I?" She states, gesturing to the cup filled with pens. "Oh, no. Go ahead." The ginger speaks. Beca leaned forward, showing off even more cleavage, if that was even possible. It was obvious to everyone that the ginger was staring, and the blonde sitting next to her kicked her shin.

The redhead hissed, "What?" "Stop staring, your toner might break the table." The blonde whispers making her best friend's cheeks as red as her hair. She shakes her head and laughs lightly, before putting on her 'pit bull' face as she watches Beca.

Suddenly, Beca starts creating a rhythm with the cup, and the whole auditorium is dead silent, full attention on the brunette.

_"I got my ticket for the long way run, _

_two bottle of whiskey for they way._

_And I sure would like some sweet company, _

_and I'm leaving tomorrow, whadya say?"_

Beca looks into the redhead's eyes at that moment and doesn't break the contact.

_"When I'm gone, when I'm gone._

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

_You're gonna miss me by my hair,_

_you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh._

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

Beca slams the cup down, and huffs. She looks at the two leaders and stands handing the cup back. Everyone applauds, all except the blonde. But before Beca could leave, "I need your personal contact information. As well as your excuse on why you were late to auditions." The blonde bites, Beca winces a little.

She writes her name, birth, dorm room number, phone number, and email onto the paper and hands it back to the girl. The blonde clears her throat. "Umm...Beca. Your reasoning."

"You're serious?" Beca states, a little annoyed. "If you wanna know, it's kinda private, and I don't feel comfortable sharing it with some stranger." Beca hisses.

"Aubrey, don't." The redhead states. "No Chloe." _That's her name. Chloe._ Beca thinks. "Unless it was something like a class, it'll be excused, but something like sleeping late or relationship problems is unacceptable. How will I trust to know you'd be responsible enough to show up to practices if you didn't even show up to aud-"

"I was in therapy, alright? So, I'm sorry if I couldn't make it on the exact time, but my 'excuse' on why I was late shouldn't be any of your business. But I hope you got what you wanted to hear." Beca looks at Aubrey. The two leaders watched her exit the auditorium and Chloe gave Aubrey a bitchy glare.

"I told you not to." Chloe says. "I'll apologize when you pick her up tonight." The blonde's words made Chloe's face brighten up again.

"She's in?!" Chloe squealed. "After a performance like that, she seemed like the only decent singer, despite her alt look. But we need what we can get, Chlo. So pick her up tonight, okay?" Chloe nods and they exit the building.

The redhead notices Beca walking across the quad to the dorms. She jogs to her.

"Beca!" Chloe calls out. Beca turns around looking for the voice, and sees the beautiful redhead running toward her.

"Hey," Beca casually states. "I just wanted to apologize about Aubrey. She's my best friend, and believe me, it's not easy sometimes. But she's not as bad once you get to know her." Chloe states.

"It's fine...Chloe. But I want a proper introduction with you, with all your clothes on." Beca smirks making the redhead blush.

Chloe extends her hand out. "Chloe Beale, senior and Co-leader of the Barden Bellas at Barden University. And you are, stranger?" Chloe winks.

Beca chuckles, taking the girl's hand. "Beca Mitchell, freshmen at Barden University. I'm no 'co-leader', but it doesn't seem cool to say I intern at a dusty radio station." Beca jokes.

Chloe giggles, "WBUJ?" Beca nods. "I used to intern there. Luke is a really good friend of mine. But now matter how much he told me it was safe there, it still creeped me out. Especially that hippie at the front door. I think the music is cool, and don't get me wrong, I'm obsessed with the collection of vinyls and cd's everywhere, but I hated being stuck in the dark, creepy room every week. It was so boring." The two laughs.

"Yeah, it get's kinda boring. But I like the music too. And my friend, Jesse, interns with me so he keeps me company a little. But he gets a little annoying about movies, you know? I'm just not a big fan of them." Chloe felt a pang of jealously when she found out that Jesse, the handsome, talented boy who auditioned works with Beca every week. Although she loved his voice, she now hated his guts. _Jesus Christ, you barely know the girl._ Chloe thinks.

"Oh why?" The redhead asks. Beca shrugs, "They're unrealistic. It's all so cliche, or even if it is based on a true story, there's always some miracle and in reality, that rarely happens to anyone. It's annoying. And it makes people get their hopes up for things that'll never happen." Beca states.

"That's coolio." Chloe says as they walk to the brunette's car. Beca stops in her tracks, and Chloe looks at the girl in confusion. "That's it?" The brunette asks.

"What's it?" The ginger responds. "You're not gonna be all shocked and shit cause I don't like movies?" Beca says.

But Chloe shakes her head, "So what if you don't like movies. It's totes fine. I mean, I'm a little surprised, cause you're the first friend I know who DOESN'T like movies, but it doesn't matter. If you don't like movies, than you just...don't like movies." Chloe smiles.

Beca chuckles, staring at the redhead for a moment. "Do you need a ride or anything?" Beca asks.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I have to get to class anyway." "Are you sure? I can drive you, I really don't mind."

"No, Beca. It's fine i can walk-" "I insist." Beca states. Chloe bites her lip, thinking for a moment. "Fine." She states before entering the car with the brunette. Inside it smelt like coconuts, but Chloe realized it was most likely the girl's hair.

Beca inputs a cd and puts on a certain track: Bulletproof (I Wish I Was) by Radiohead. Chloe's face brightens. "You listen to Radiohead?"

"Yeah, I listen to a lot of genres, but this is one of my favorite songs from this particular artist." Beca states.

"Me too!" Chloe says, they drive in silence, until Chloe sees her building. "Okay, this is my stop. Thank you for the ride, Beca. Really. I'll make it up to you. Can we do coffee sometime soon?"

"Oh, Chloe. It's totally fine-" "I insist. Please?" Beca looks at her and sighs. "Just text me when, I'll see you soon." She says.

"Sooner than you think." Chloe winks and exits the car. Beca thinks for a moment before heading back to her dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours after Beca and Chloe's interaction, Beca was in her dorm making a new mix of 500 Miles and Titanium (not for that reason). Kimmy Jin was out for the evening, Beca didn't really care enough to know where or why, therefore she took this time to her advantage. The girl's headphones were blasting to the point where you'd think she'd go deaf, but she's used to it.

Sometime around 10, Beca had her mix playing repeatedly through her headphones while she studied for a math exam. It was her worst subject, and the last thing she wants is another visit from her father. Her headphones were too loud (always) that she hadn't noticed someone break into her dorm. Suddenly, a yellow bandana blindfolded her.

"Dude!" Beca screeched, she tried to fight but ended up making them both fall, the kidnapper ended up on top of Beca. _Hell no am I getting raped today._ The brunette thought. Beca put one arm in between the person's arms and her other arm on the outside. She popped the arm back, causing the kidnapper to lose balance. Suddenly she locked the kidnapper's leg and turned her body. As the kidnapper fell to the ground, Beca straddled the person and pinned their arms above their head. She took off her blindfolds and became shocked.

"CHLOE?!" Beca yelled. Chloe was currently in shock with Beca's defense moves and was unable to talk at the moment. Beca didn't let go of the redhead, still a little furious at the situation that just unraveled.

"Chloe. Will you tell me why you've attempted to kidnap and or rape me?" The anger trailed in Beca's voice.

"I- I- um.. Be- I just- it's- Ugh!" Chloe's face became red, wanting to hide her face in her hands but the brunette was still holding them above her head.

"Chloe. Answer me now." Beca stated sternly.

"Can you let me go, please?" Chloe says quietly. "Tell me first." The brunette said.

Chloe sighs, "I wasn't going to rape you or anything. I was- I was just, kidnapping you. It sounds pretty bad, but I swear it's a bella's tradition. My freshmen year, one of the Bella's kidnapped me." Chloe trailed off, "I didn't know the tiniest person could pin me down like this. I'll make sure not to ever sneak up on you." Chloe awkwardly jokes, still intimidated by the petite brunette.

Beca shakes her head and chuckles. She lets go of the ginger and gets off of her (much to Chloe's disliking.) Beca pulls her off the ground.

"So, if I were to let you kidnap me, where will you be taking me?" Beca asks, sitting on the edge of her bed. Chloe dusts herself off, "You know, if Aubrey were here. She'd just drag you down there. You're lucky I'm the nice one." Chloe grins.

"The nice one? So, barging into my shower and an attempt to kidnapping me is what we call nice now?" Beca teases.

"Depends on which one?" Chloe states. "Well then, I guess you'll never get your answer." Beca responds. Chloe pouts which makes Beca chuckle. "Lead the way." She states as they walk out.

* * *

On the way, Chloe unknowingly intertwines their fingers, making Beca tense a little. But soon she relaxes, which makes Chloe relieved. The brunette starts to notice Chloe shivering. She lets go of the redhead's hand and takes off her sweater.

"Here." Beca wraps the coat around Chloe. "Becs, it's fine-" "I insist. It isn't a big deal anyway." Beca shrugs. Chloe smiles, thanking the girl. Before they can enter the dim auditorium, Beca stops her.

"What?" Chloe turns to her. Beca unties the yellow bandana from Chloe's wrist and ties it around her head to cover her own eyes. Chloe slowly guides the girl into her place in line.

Beca here's someone say "Why is it so hot in here?" along with "Where am I?" Then she heard a familiar Australian accent say, "Shit, I forgot my BU Rape whistle. Anyway, girls. If we're going to get raped. The number one rule in tasmania is to enjoy it the best way possible." The girls became silent from Fat Amy's statement, and Beca could only roll her eyes.

Aubrey clears her throat. In a matter of minutes, the blonde and Chloe take off the blindfolds and reveal all the girls who are now Barden Bellas. Every girl but Beca was squealing and a tall brunette squeezed Beca into a hug.

"Oh, I- I dont...hug-" Beca tries, just awkwardly standing there as she is engulfed by a bone crushing hug.

"I'm Beca.." She states, "Stacie." The lengthy brunette states, "Remember that, cause you'll be screaming it all night." Amy suddenly whispers into Beca's ear. Beca became eye-wide and turned to the blonde with a red face.

"Alright ladies! We have one more destination to go to, to celebrate your acceptance. Aca-initiation night." Aubrey states firmly.

* * *

"Beca!" Someone calls out. Beca looks around to find the face of the voice. "Becaw!" She turns her head and finally sees the freshman boy from the radio station.

"Oh god." Beca mutters, giving an uninterested smile.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?" He states, swaying back and forth.

"You're pretty drunk right now? I'm not sure you'll remember any of this." Beca states with a smirk.

"You need to loosen up. Put your guard down for once. I'm gonna go get you a drink." "Jesse, no. I have one-" "It's not enough!" He shouts as he walks away. Beca rolls her eyes and soon sees a drunk ginger coming her way.

Chloe immediately grabs Beca's wrists and pulls her down, their faces are less than a few inches from each other.

"Hi!" "Oh, hi." Beca responds with a smirk.

"You know Becs, I think we're gonna be fast friends." "Yeah?" Chloe nods, making the brunette smile.

"Well you saw me naked so..." Beca winks, and Chloe merely blushes in return.

"Bec?" "Yeah, Chlo." Beca immediately noticed the sudden tone of voice change in Chloe's statement.

"Why were you at a therapist?" Beca tenses. "I umm, Chlo- Can we.. I don't want to talk about it." Beca whispers, pulling away a little.

Chloe sighs, "You can trust me. I hope you know that. We'll be hanging around each other a lot. And whatever you're going through, you don't need to go through alone. Talk to me if you need anything, alright?" Chloe states with care. If Chloe was sober, she would have filtered a little and wouldn't even ask about therapy in the first place. But sober Chloe is gone for the night.

Beca nods, smiling sincerely. "Thanks, Chlo." "Now I'm gonna go get a drink." Chloe states, running her hands up and down Beca's arms. "This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" She adds before shaking her butt and biting her lip, winking at the brunette. She slaps her butt and walks away as Beca states "Make good choices."

Beca looks at the time on her phone. _12:48 am. _Beca groans, yawning half way in the process. She leaves the party without anyone noticing and heads back to her dorm.

* * *

Beca awoke the next morning to the sound of her phone repeatedly vibrating on her desk. She groans and grabs it.

**_Bella's rehearsal at 8 am, sharp. Don't be late._ -A** Beca looked at the time, _7:26 am. _The girl changed into some jeans a brown long sleeves shirt with a plaid shirt to cover it and combat boots. Along with some bracelets to cover the old scar on her wrist.

She headed out to get coffee, coincidentally bumping into Chloe along the way.

"Hey Beca!" Chloe calls out. She jogs over to her. "You seem too perky right now. I would've thought you'd be all grumpy with a hangover considering how drunk you were last night." Beca smirks.

"I can handle my alcohol, Mitchell." Chloe teases. "Anyway, where'd you go last night? You missed Stacie doing body shots."

"Are you serious?" "Oh totes, and Aubrey made out with Fat Amy afterwards." Chloe states.

"Okay, now I know you're lying." Beca shakes her head, making Chloe giggle in the process.

"Seriously though, Becs. Why'd you leave? I look away for two minutes and suddenly you disappear. Do I need to put a bell on you?"

Beca laughs, "Go ahead. Buy a leash while you're at it." The two laugh, walking to the auditorium. "No, I just went back to my dorm, I was a little tired. Wasn't in the mood to party anyway."

Beca didn't know whether to bring up the minor conversation or not. Chloe could feel the tension, although it was very subtle, she knew Beca was hiding something.

"Beca." Chloe stops their walk. "What?" Beca turns to look at the girl.

"You're not being...you." Beca chuckles, "Chlo, you've only known me for like two days. How would you know how I act?" Beca shakes her head.

Chloe shrugs, "So what if it's been a very short period of time. I still know you. And I'll get to know you more. But so far, the Beca Mitchell I'm with right now, isn't the same Beca Mitchell from the past few days." Chloe crosses her arms.

Beca squinted her eyes a little at the ginger. She rolled her eyes and pulled Chloe along to the rehearsal room. "You just, you brought up an uncomfortable topic to talk about last night, but I didn't mind that much. You were drunk, we don't really have filters when we're drunk, you know?" Beca winked, attempting to lighten the conversation.

Chloe's cheeks started to darken, "What exactly did I bring up?"

"Nothing big, just my therapy. I don't talk about that stuff a lot, obviously. But it's no big deal, Chlo. I swear." Beca reassured, giving Chloe's hand a gentle squeeze.

Chloe sighs, a little relieved. But at the moment, she hated herself for not having a filter, but then again, when did she ever _not_ overstep personal boundaries?

* * *

"Beca! Take your eyes off the floor and step to the right. Stacie, please. There's no reason to touch yoursel- Amy, stop ordering pizza! UGH!" Aubrey screeched, the room becoming silent.

"You all need to get your act together-"

"Aubrey, relax, it's only like our first day." Beca argues. "No, Beca. You all are _the _Barden Bellas. People don't want to see unprepared girls touching their boobs or wear ear monstrosities. People expect an all female group to have the capability of synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart top-"

"Then let's quit their expectations. Aubrey, it's bad enough we're redoing the same boring routine from the past competition, let's change it around. Look, I get you haven't had the...best experience with this routine, but why not make it into something of our own-" Beca tries.

"Beca, I did not accept you to be a Bella to hear a lecture! We're sticking to the set." Aubrey states firmly. Beca scoffs, grabbing her water.

"Again from the top!"

* * *

An hour later, the girls were turning to an end for rehearsals. Just as everyone is leaving, Beca is called by a certain blonde.

"Oh, Beca. A word." Beca sighs in annoyance, turning around with a tight smile. "What's up?"

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the Fall Mixer." Aubrey states, offending the girl.

"You really don't like me, do you?" Beca pushes.

"I don't like your attitude." "You don't even know me."

"I know you have a toner... For Jesse." "A what?!" Beca laughs.

"A toner. A musical boner. I saw it at Hood Night. It's distracting."

"Uh, yeah. That's not a thing, I don't even like Jesse, and you're not the boss of me. So.."

Aubrey huffs, "You took an oath," "That oath cost you two girls already today. I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you." Beca states, making Aubrey silent for a moment. She turns and ways away to the door.

"I can see your toner though your jeans!"

"That's my dick!" Beca smirks. She grabs her stuff and walks out. Aubrey groans. "What did I do to deserve this?" She states looking up.

"Were you talking to me?" Chloe jokes. "Chloe-" "Bree, relax. We'll be great. Things just take time, you know?" Chloe smiles brightly. Aubrey sighs, and nods.

* * *

_**A/N: VERY SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE. I STARTED SCHOOL IN AUGUST WHICH IS MORE TIME CONSUMING. BUT I WILL NOT DISCONTINUE ANY STORIES. LIKE CHLOE SAYS THINGS JUST TAK TIME, SO IF YOU CAN PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME, I'D TRULY APPRECIATE IT, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS. ALSO, REVIEW. :)**_


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: I want to continue this story, but it will take a lot longer because of school. I will continue 'Face Behind The Music' in a shorter amount of time. But please be patient. I am so sorry. I will continue. **


End file.
